


Sure this was a good idea?

by DonOsservatore



Series: Fics based on the 177(6) fanfic series [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Because I don't think there's enough Alex/John/Eliza/Maria love in the world, Camping, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonOsservatore/pseuds/DonOsservatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morelikedamnilton: Has anyone seen Alex or John? Maria and I were going to see if they wanted to join us in the lake.</p><p>JustJackB: Haven’t seen them since lunch.</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: @Adotfightme @JdotLaw Where are you?</p><p>NelsonMa: Hey, I just got a notification. Oh my!</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: What is it?</p><p>NelsonMa: Check your notifications.</p><p>~~~~~~<br/>Or Maria Nelson changes her username</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Almost Enough To Make Me A Lil Straight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194368) by [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak). 



> This fic is inspired by the 177(6) series where reincarnation is common and our favorite Hamilton characters are chatting away. From very early on in the series (Probably Maria Reynolds introduction) I’ve been shipping Elams+Maria Reynolds (haven’t thought of a different ship name for it yet…) the whole time. (Seriously, not enough Eliza/Alex/Maria fics in this world.) This fic takes place Post “I want you to think Real Hard” Why Camping? Because I could. The other Hamilsquad characters ended up sitting this one out, because I decided that it was going to be a Skylar sister invite trip. (Which is why I have two Oc's to the verse) 
> 
> Also this fic got a little out of hand... Any suggestions for a shipname for Eliza/Alex/John/Maria would be appreciated. I rated it mature just in case...

Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Schuyler = Morelikedamnilton  
Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme  
John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = AngelSky  
Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Shotshotshot  
Stephen Van Rensselaer III = Stephanie “Steph” Townsend = StephanTown = Polysteph  
John Barker Church = John Barker = BarkerJ = JustJackB  
Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings

~~~~  
Morelikedamnilton has added Shotshotshot and AngelSk to the chat ‘Camping’

Morelikedamnilton: So, has the Skylar sister camping trip list been set up for the weekend?

AngelSky: I take it John and Alex are invited?

Morelikedamnilton: Of course. Maria too. You guys have your invites?

Shotshotshot: I invited Steph, They just found out who they were in a past life.

AngelSky: I knew they had to have been someone. Who is it?

Shotshotshot: MY husband.

Morelikedamnilton: VAN RENSSELAER? That must have been a discovery.

Shotshotshot: It was.

Morelikedamnilton: Anyone else Peggy?

Shotshotshot: Nope. Steph needs to be around people who understand right now.

Morelikedamnilton: Who’d you invite Angel?

AngelSky: MY husband.

Morelikedamnilton: Church? He’s back?

AngelSky: And as stoic as ever.  
~~~~ Time Skip~~~  
AngelSky has added Morelikedamnilton, Shotshotshot, BarkerJ, Adotfightme, Jdotlaw, NelsonMa and StephanTown to Camping Adventure!<3

StephanTown has changed their name to Polysteph

Polysteph: Much better.

Adotfightme: You trans?

Polysteph: I’m nonbinary. Plus it gets confusing and I prefer to be called Steph.

Jdotlaw: Cool.

BarkerJ has changed their name to JustJackB

Adotfightme: And that’s different from the old one in what way?

JustJackB: Short simple, and tells you all you need to know.

NelsonMa: Coolbeans.  
~~~Time Skip~~~

Morelikedamnilton: Has anyone seen Alex or John? Maria and I were going to see if they wanted to join us in the lake.

JustJackB: Haven’t seen them since lunch.

Morelikedamnilton: @Adotfightme @JdotLaw Where are you?

NelsonMa: Hey, I just got a notification. Oh my!

Morelikedamnilton: What is it?

NelsonMa: Check your notifications.

~~~ A little earlier~~~  
Adotfightme has added Jdotlaw to Tease

Jdotlaw: You are sure this is a good idea?

Adotfightme: No, but has that ever stopped me? Besides, maybe she’ll want to join in.

Jdotlaw: Or she’ll come up with some way to get back at you.

Adotfightme: I’m adding Maria too. It’s my turn to fuck with them a little.

Jdotlaw: Oh all right.

~~~Now~~~  
Adotfightme has added NelsonMa and Morelikedamilton to Tease

Adotfightme: You know what I’m about to do John?

JdotLaw: I have an idea, but I want you to say it anyway.

Adotfightme: I’m going to take you so hard you’ll be moaning in pleasure for weeks.

JdotLaw: Oh yes baby.

~~~Elsewhere~~~  
Polysteph: So um… I think I found Alex and John?

Shotshotshot: Where?

Polysteph: Over in the shrubs to the north side of the lake.

AngelSky: What are they doing?

Polysteph: It looks like Alex has John leaning against the tree with their pants down.

AngelSky: Both of them have their down?

Polysteph: Yes.

Shotshotshot: I’ve got to see this.

AngelSky: Same.

JustJackB: Same.

AngelSky: Jack?

JustJackB: I’m curious.

~~~Meanwhile~~~  
Maria and Lizzie were looking at each other in shock as they read the boys sexual dialogue that they were apparently typing out as they were doing the action of Steph was to be believed.  
“Oh god” Lizzie said, “I feel like I’m reading their letters to each other for the first time all over again.” She then growled, “Bastard, he knows what that does to me.”  
“So you’re as turned on as I am?” Maria said, with a raised eyebrow. “Can you see them from here on the lake?” Both of them looked and shook their heads, before Lizzie noticed a bit of black hair and a shout from a little north of their position.  
“Found them.” Lizzie said, “Oh god, I think they’ve switched positions. Alex just made the hair pulling noise.” The phone in her hand went off. Both Maria and Lizzie looked at it, they were in the same chat they had been.

~~~  
Adotfightme: Harder John, now it’s my turn to tease them.

Morelikedamilton: Oh really? Well, looks like it’s MY turn to get hot and heavy with Maria. ;)

Adotfightme: Wait what?

NelsonMa: ;)

~~~ Meanwhile ~~~  
By the time the others had gotten to Steph’s spot where they could see the action, they noticed that they could see where Maria and Lizzie were, their heads were bowed together as if whispering. All of them would hear a ping on their phones.

~~~~  
Morelikedamnilton has added AngelSky, Polysteph, Shotshotshot and JustJackB to Voyuers

Morelikedamnilton: John and Alex wanted to play a little game with me. So… Maria and I are going to play a game with them. ;)

NelsonMa: Watch if you like. ;)

~~~  
“So Alex wanted to get us back for the whole teasing him regarding you and such?” Eliza said with a bit of a grin.  
“Looks like it.” Maria said with a matching smile.  
“How about I take you up on that offer for if I wanted to experiment with my sexuality.” Eliza said, “How do you think he’d respond to that?” Maria just giggled.  
“I don’t think he’d be able to help himself.” Eliza’s grin grew wider.  
“Looks like it’s MY turn to have you as a mistress.” Eliza typed down a taunting message to Alex as she said this. Quickly shooting one off to the rest of the group before wrapping an arm around Maria’s neck. The other hand shooting to her waist and pulling her close. Maria’s hands finishing a quick text of her own for both as she prepared to rest her hands squarely on Eliza’s bikini covered bum.  
“I’m all in favor of that.” Maria said, before pulling Eliza into a deep kiss. Eliza let out a soft moan as her hand entangled in Maria’s hair, her other hand moving to remove Maria’s red bikini even as Maria began to move her blue one.  
~~~  
AngelSky: I think we should leave…

Shotshotshot: Yeah… This feels like it’s meant for Alex and John’s eyes only.

AngelSky: Come on guys.

~~~  
Adotfightme: Oh my god. My wife and my mistress. Fucking… So hot. John, I think I’m going to…

Jdolaw: You and me both babe. You and me both.

~~~ Later~~~  
Eliza, Maria, John and Alex would eventually return to camp, the girls wearing the boy’s shirts loosely over their bikini tops and what was apparently the other girl’s bottoms. All four of them had smug grins and very satisfied expressions. Angel had to ask,  
“So how was it?  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” John said with a smirk as the foursome went into the tent that Eliza and Maria had been sharing.

~~~Later~~~  
NelsonMa changed their name to Elamistress

TomJemmings: Wut?

Elamistress: ;)


	2. Lizzie and Maria's actual doing of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what exactly Lizzie and Maria were doing on that lakefront.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a smut continuation from “Sure this was a good idea?” It takes place after Eliza and Maria decide that “Two can play this game.” I believe you can figure out the rest. I've changed the rating of the fic because of details.

~~~Where we left~~~  
Maria and Lizzie were looking at each other in shock as they read the boys sexual dialogue that they were apparently typing out as they were doing the action if Steph was to be believed.  
“Oh god” Lizzie said, “I feel like I’m reading their letters to each other for the first time all over again.” She then growled, “Bastard, he knows what that does to me.” Her legs lightly rubbed together.  
“So you’re as turned on as I am?” Maria said, with a raised eyebrow. “Can you see them from here on the lake?” Both of them looked and didn’t see them at first, before Lizzie noticed a bit of black hair and a shout from a little north of their position and behind them.  
“Found them.” Lizzie said, “Oh god, I think they’ve switched positions. Alex just made the hair pulling noise.” The phone in her hand went off. Both Maria and Lizzie looked at it, they were in the same chat they had been.

~~Tease Chat~~  
Adotfightme: Harder John, now it’s my turn to tease them.

~~The Girls~~  
Maria and Lizzie looked to each other and bowed their heads together on reading this.  
“So Alex wanted to get us back for the whole teasing him regarding you and such?” Lizzie said with a bit of a grin.  
“Looks like it.” Maria said with a matching smile.  
“How about I take you up on that offer for if I wanted to experiment with my sexuality.” Lizzie said, “How do you think he’d respond to that?” Maria just giggled.  
“I don’t think he’d be able to help himself.” Lizzie’s grin grew wider.  
“Looks like it’s MY turn to have you as a mistress.” Lizzie chuckled and began to type into the chat.

~~Tease Chat~~  
Morelikedamilton: Oh really? Well, looks like it’s MY turn to get hot and heavy with Maria. ;)

Adotfightme: Wait what?

~~The Girls~~  
Lizzie chuckled as she quickly created a new chat and informed the rest of the group what was going to happen. Maria sent a winking face at Alex and a comment to the other group, before taking Lizzie’s phone as well as hers and setting them in the bags the girls had had with them. As Lizzie wrapped an arm around Maria’s neck. The other hand shooting to her waist and pulling her close. Maria responded by resting her hands squarely on Lizzie’s bikini covered bum, and giving a light squeeze.  
“I’m all in favor of that.” Maria said, leaning forward to give Lizzie a deep, passionate kiss. Lizzie let out a soft moan as her hand entangled in Maria’s hair, her other hand moving to remove the bottoms of Maria’s red bikini even as Maria began to do the same with Lizzie’s own blue bikini bottoms. Their bottoms landed on the ground at the same time, Maria smirked as she stepped forward a little, pressing herself closer to Lizzie.  
“Well, Mrs. Hamilton.” She said in a husky tone with a matching smirk, as Lizzie shivered a little at the terminology. “I believe I have some making up to do to you for my… seduction of your husband.” She lightly squeezed Lizzie’s ass before moving her left hand up to untie Lizzie’s bikini. Lizzie’s eyes closed as she moaned to Maria’s kissing her way down her neck to her breasts.  
“What did you have in mind Ms. Reynolds?” Lizzie said, continuing the game. Moving a hand up to return the favor Maria was bestowing. Trying to sound imperious as Maria’s lips continued moving downwards. Clasping a hand to the back of Maria’s head as she lightly kissed the nub of her breast. “Oh!”  
“Just relax, and allow me to pleasure you.” Maria said, a hand slipping down to Lizzie’s center and rubbing slightly. As her lips moved her way down to join them.

~~Tease Chat~~  
Adotfightme: Oh my god. My wife and my mistress. Fucking… So hot. John, I think I’m going to…

Jdolaw: You and me both babe. You and me both.

~~Later~~  
Both girls had caused each other to come a few times, when they looked up finally and noticed that John and Alex had finally joined them. Both were naked, their clothes in a pile next to them as they looked at them. Lizzie just arched an eyebrow and said, “Care to join?” The boys moved very quickly to the girls side at this and they began to join in.


End file.
